Foxy Magic
by lj1278
Summary: Naruto's finally home from his three year training trip... with a few furry additions to shake up life Konohagakure no Sato. But life for the recently transformed demon fox couldn't remain simple. Oh no. He just had to meet a funny old man with half moon glasses telling him to go to wizards school! Hopefully life at Hogwarts will be less troublesome than life at home... yeah right!
1. Chapter 1

**#Hello everybody! Just a quick note to begin. I have recently gone through and fiddled around with a few things because I didn't like them as much. So if you have started this story before, have a quick flick through to check it out a bit before you keep going because some things are slightly different (only slightly I promise). Go easy on me! This is my first attempt at this kind of thing so I'm new and ready to learn. Any feedback you can give me is great, but abusive comments are not appreciated. There is a difference between constructive criticism and just plain hate. Obviously none of the original characters and ideas are my own, I have taken them from the wonderful minds of the creators of Harry Potter and Naruto and all credit for the awesomeness of these different worlds is due to them. :)**

**Enjoy. Hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was generally an incredibly patient and level-headed woman. As the leader of Konoha, one of the largest shinobi villages in the Elemental Nations, it was, quite simply, a vital part of the job description. Sure, she could drink an alcoholic under the table when in the mood, punched subordinates through walls when they showed up late to a meeting, tried every means available to run away from the mountainous paperwork that plagued her desktop, and, if she could get away with it, would gamble away any funds from the village coffers she could get her hands on. But, overall, she showed utmost respect and decorum for her position at all times…

Ummm, yeah right.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade roared, her dulcet tones echoing viciously along the spiralling corridors of the Hokage Tower. Office workers cringed as the wave of noise ploughed through their senses, but otherwise ignored the outburst. It was not, unfortunately, an uncommon occurrence.

One such worker, the loudly summoned Shizune, only sighed mournfully from her seat as she pushed herself to her feet for the hundredth time of the day. Seriously, she had barely just sat down from the last rudely loud call from her Hokage. Scowling to herself, she began to walk briskly towards the main office, swearing that if her shisou wanted another bottle of sake again she would happily pound her into the flooring, superior or not.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," she said wearily as she lightly pushed open the door into the Hokage's office. An inebriated master she expected. An unfinished pile of paperwork she dreaded. Another adult sized hole in the wall she looked for. But an impossibly large, beautiful red bird was the last thing on her list of possible situations to walk into.

"Ah, shisou?" she questioned hesitantly as two, deep pools of black flickered immediately in her direction, locking her into a gaze of wisdom, intelligence and power. She shivered. "What's with the bird?"

"Phoenix," Tsunade replied absently.

"Um, what?"

"It's a phoenix," she repeated. Looking up from the letter in her hands, Tsunade fixed her intense, warm brown eyes onto the startled face of her assistant.

"Right, a phoenix," Shizune said dismissively. She as still unnerved by the intelligent gaze the bird was directing in her face. "So, why is it here? I'm assuming this is why you called me in?"

"Yes," Tsunade sighed. She let the letter in her hand drop unceremoniously to the desk as she leaned wearily back into her chair. Shizune was instantly alert. The only time her shisou ever showed signs of weakness like this was when something big was coming. And she didn't like it in the slightest. "The phoenix is not the big deal, Shizune. It was just the messenger. An impressive messenger, but a messenger none the less. What worries me is what was contained within the letter it bought me."

"And what was that, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said calmly.

"A whole lot of shit for me to deal with," Tsunade answered. She let her gaze flicker towards the phoenix, who had stopped looking intently at her assistant in order to majestically preen its stunning, red, black and gold feathers. She turned back to Shizune, who was still standing uncertainly by the door to her office. "I need him in here immediately, Shizune. I know he is not 'officially' back in the village until next week, but you need to find him and bring him here. Now."

Shizune paled, nodding her head quickly. There was only one him that she could be talking about, and if it was, it meant more trouble was coming. Trouble that seemed to be awfully attracted to the young man she was about to go find.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she said quickly, before turning out the door and bolting off through the tower and into the streets of Konoha to find her charge.

Back in the office, Tsunade was once again glaring at the offending letter that was now back in her tightly clenched fists. The words written in elegant black script battered away at her already frantic mind. Beside her, perched on the corner of her desk, the phoenix let out a small, musical caw. The sound rushed over her, filled with sympathy and compassion. She smiled in gratitude before once more reading over the words that would bring either great problems or great knowledge to her village.

_To the current Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato,_

_My most sincere greetings. You do not know of me, but I most certainly do know you, or at least, know greatly of the esteemed position you hold. My name is Professor Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ _No doubt you read my opening words with feelings of scepticism and disbelief, but I assure you I speak nothing but the most humble truth. I am, indeed, a wizard, and I come to you from a world beyond your own to pray for assistance in a most trying time._

_But first, a word of confirmation. I do understand the difficulty of believing my words, written to you in such an impersonal form as of a letter. And so, I will, of course, provide evidence of the fact. The Honourable Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, is a man among few I count as one of my most trusted friends and confidents. If it is you, dear Sarutobi, that reads my note, than I send my bestest wishes and know that this is merely a formality between companions. If not, I am greatly saddened by what could only be his passing, and pass on my most humble condolences. This great friendship I provide to you as proof of my truthfulness, which should be adequately mirrored in a letter left by you predecessor in the Hokage Vault among the possessions of the Third. I ask you read and consider his own words, before you continue on with my own._

It was at this point of the letter that Tsunade had frozen. Leaping from his desk, she had bounded out of the room and back along the winding corridors of the tower towards the Hokage Vault located in the deepest parts of the basement. Whirring past security and into the Sandaime's personal section, she had scoured through the possessions held in trust to finally come across that offending piece of information. It backed up the curious letter to the tee, leaving Tsunade in a considerable amount of nervous incredulousness and anxiety. With that, she once more blurred up to her office to finish off the note, her mind spiralling and clashing with newly received facts about the past of her old mentor.

_You are back! I am tremendously glad of that fact. I now deem you fully agreeable – or at least curious enough to continue – of the truths I have revealed to continue on with my request. _

_You see, our world, a place I believe you would know as the 'World beyond the Barrier', is at war, a secret war with a most powerful foe. Many do not believe the danger we are currently in, but it is there none the less._ _Knowing of my connection to the Sandaime Hokage of your great village, I ask you simply for your help in protecting my school for the upcoming year beginning on September the First. I understand you would be hesitant to agree to such an odd request without first meeting the client, so I will happily travel to your location the moment you send a reply with my companion, Fawkes. He is quite speedy, you know, so only send him away when you are ready to meet with me. I will return within moments of your reply, if I am not otherwise occupied._

_While this request is important, it is not, in fact, the reason of my contact. Extra protection for my school this coming year, while helpful, is not necessary, so this next query is one I prise more importantly than the former._ _There is one more secret that I am needing to reveal. It involves another of your esteemed predecessors, or successors if you are Sarutobi-san. What you don't know, and what I am sure you have not been told, is that Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and was in fact a wizard. A very powerful wizard I might add. It was not a fact he would ever willingly reveal if he could help it, something about meddling councils and bloodline laws, but it is true. He was a student of my school many years ago._ _Not only this, but I am also aware of his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, being another student of my school, although several grades below the former._

_I know you must realise where this is going. I know all about the attack of the Kyuubi all those years ago. I am well aware that their lives were lost. And I am also aware, through my connection with dear Sarutobi-san, that they had a son. A son that WILL have inherited their remarkable magical abilities. So this will form my second and most important request. I pray that as well as a guard of soldiers to protect my school and its students, you will allow the legacy of two of our greatest wizards and witches of all time, to take up his heritage and learn the magical arts. As is his birthright. Minato and Kushina left behind and entire life in this world of mine in order to stay true to their homes in the Elemental Nations. I hope that you will allow their son the opportunity to meet and live with the second half of their great family._

_I will wait your reply eagerly._

_Yours Most Humbly and Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Damn you, Minato," she muttered angrily as she once again threw away the letter, "Always keeping secrets. Nothing with your family is ever simple and easy."

She sat silently, waiting, watching the door to her office for the moment her adoptive brother, Naruto Uzumaki (or Namikaze as he should be called) would walk into the room.

Inwardly she was jumping excitedly in anticipation for his arrival. She may have known he was in the village somewhere, but she had not actually seen him for over three years. He had only just returned from his training trip with Jiraiya around the Elemental Nations two days ago, and upon sneaking into the village, he had sent a note requesting another week of solitude to get himself ready for his 'official' return. Tsunade had been against the idea, but a visit from an unusually serious Jiraiya told her that it was something he needed to do. So she relented. Just as she was beginning to ponder the odd request from the normally exuberant boy, the door to her office opened and two figures walked in.

The first was instantly recognisable. He was a tall man, with waist length spiky white hair tied back in a thick ponytail. Two shoulder length bangs framed his face, with two long red lines running beneath his eyes and down his cheeks. Dressed in a short green kimono and matching pants, with an overhanging red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, he smiled cheekily at the glaring Hokage as he entered the room. This man was Jiraiya of the Sannin, former student of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, and member of the legendary Sannin of Konoha.

Beside him was a much more mysterious figure. Tsunade could see nothing of his features as they were hidden behind a large, thick black overcoat with a deep hood. All she could tell as that he was quite a bit shorter than the former man, only a height of about 5'7".

"Yo! Tsunade-hime, what's doing?" Jiraiya grinned pervertedly as he strode cockily into the room. Tsunade's brow twitched dangerously as he approached. "So, have you missed me while I was away? Are you ready to admit that those beautifully large melons on your chest have been calling for my attention?"

SMACK!

Tsunade sat down smugly in her seat, looking happily at the Jiraiya shaped hole that was now decorating her left wall. The white-haired sannin climbed out grumpily, rubbing at the large knot forming on the top of his head.

"Yep, definitely missed me," he said happily, before quickly scampering to hide behind the hooded figure still standing by the now closed door.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said slowly from between clenched teeth, "Where is Naruto? When I sent Shizune out I was sure she knew who I was talking about." Jiraiya sobered instantly.

"You're looking at him, Tsunade," he said instantly, and Tsunade blanched. Her attention instantly slipped to the hooded figure, who chuckled softly at her look of bewilderment. Tsunade noted the small musical quality to his voice, which was a soft, smooth tenor, before filing it away for later.

"Heya, Baa-chan," the boy said softly, still chuckling. "You missed me?"

In an instant the blonde-haired Hokage was leaping over the desk and pulling the boy into her arms. She felt him stiffen slightly at the contact, before relaxing into the hug and allowing her arms to wrap tightly around his thin body. Wait, thin? Tsunade frowned. Naruto had always been short, but his figure had always been stocky, not helped by that awful orange jumpsuit that hid away his actual body figure. The body she could feel beneath the cloak was thin and lean, with none of his childhood stockiness that should have carried over into adulthood. Tsunade could feel the hard tensing of toned muscles. She pulled way.

"What's with the hood, gaki?" she asked instantly. Her senses were pinging off the charts by the uncharacteristic behaviour of her little brother. She heard him sigh deeply.

"It's a long story, baa-chan, a really long story," Naruto relied ominously. Taking the hint, Tsunade let go of the boy and strode back around to sit at her desk. Hokage face in place, she gestured for him to continue explaining. He sighed, before in a slowly, careful movement, pulling off his cloak with a flourish. The Hokage Tower shuddered from the force of Tsunade's jaw hitting the ground in shock.

To say Naruto had change would be like saying Jiraiya was only a pervert. The boy had transformed over the three years of his departure. Gone was the short, stocky boy with the cocky grin and orange jumpsuit. Now standing before her was a young man, still short, with the looks of his father and mother combined into a cocktail of stunning perfection. He was a little Minato, with his beautiful, golden blonde hair that had lost its sunshine edge and now shone in the soft afternoon light. Stunning, cerulean blue eyes sparkled beneath amused eyebrows which had jerked upwards towards his hairline. He had not, however retained his father's spiky mess. Instead it had softened over time, growing in length so that it rivalled Jiraiya's own ponytail, and falling in soft golden sheets down his back. Just like his mother's. He retained some of his father's former hairstyle by allowing soft bangs to frame his face, with two long sections trailing down his chin.

That was not all. Naruto's entire body had lost its stocky build. Now, as she had surmised, it was thin and lean, not overly muscled and masculine looking like many of the taijutsu specialists of the village, but more subtle, like a swimmer or dancer. No one would outwardly call him on his strength, but if they tried it themselves, they would be in for a shock. He was clothed in a tight fitting mesh under armour, with sleeves that came to just below his elbows. Over the top was a tight fitting muscle shirt, black in colour, with baggy black Anbu pants over his legs. His feet were covered in heavy, steel tipped combat boots. And, if only to fully prove his relationship to Minato, over the top was a white, flame tipped haori with the words Demon trailing down the back in solid black writing. All in all, he was an incredibly attractive, small looking teenager, with an edge that showed strength hidden beneath the exterior beauty.

But of course, Naruto couldn't leave it like that. Oh no. To worry her even further, he was showing some shocking extra features that had her heart pounding in her chest.

Namely, two, golden blond, white tipped fox ears to replace his own human ones, as well as nine long golden blonde, white tipped tails. Large, sharp canines protruded from his soft lips, and as she gazed closer she took note of the slitted pupil in those bright, blue eyes. Accompanied with the significantly more defined whisker marks, and she was suitably freaked out.

"Wha… How… When did… Why… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she finally howled. Naruto flinched violently, those fluffy, blonde ears falling back down closely to his hair.

"Not so loud, Baa-chan," he whined in that odd, musical voice that still retained some of what was once her Naruto. She found the familiar complaint soother her. Slightly. "My ears are a hell of a lot more sensitive these days you old bat! Stop shouting."

"Who are you calling old, gaki?" Tsunade hissed in outrage. She took one look at that familiar foxy grin (which was a lot more foxy these days) and sighed deeply. "Alright. Spill it. What did you do?"

"You mean what Ero-sennin did," Naruto grumbled loudly, "This is all his fault after all."

"Really," Tsunade said sweetly, her eyes glaring dangerously in the sannin's direction. Jiraiya gulped loudly before scooting further behind his apprentice.

"Don't rat me out, kid," the pervert hissed in outrage, smacking the small blonde between the ears. Naruto flinched violently, before glaring up at his sensei. "It would have happened eventually anyway. I just, sort of sped it up a little bit."

"Hey, slow down!" Tsunade snapped, bringing their attention back to her. She pointed violently at the two chairs in front of her desk and glared dangerously until they sat in silence. When Naruto's new hairs deflated sadly, she fought back the urge to glomp him and rub at the cute, furry appendages. "Now, you," she pointed at Jiraiya. "Start explaining before I add a matching hole to my office wall." Jiraiya gulped while Naruto snickered.

"Okay, do you remember the name of the seal the Yondaime used to seal away the Kyuubi within Naruto here?" he asked after a moment of collecting his thoughts. Tsunade nodded her head in agreement. The Shiki Fujin, or Dead Demon Consuming Seal, was famous within Konoha. "Well, it turns out we should have paid more attention to the name than we previously did. You see, it kind of had a side effect that even Minato didn't know about I'd say. It didn't just seal away the Kyuubi until Naruto's death."

"Nope, it absorbed him," Naruto finished.

"What do you mean by absorbed him?" Tsunade asked in confusion.

"Well, you see," Jiraiya continued, "As it turns out, the Kyuubi was not just locked away within Naruto's body as we originally thought. It was actually slowly consuming the Kyuubi's chakra and soul, and merging it with Naruto's own. Very slowly. Like, it would be centuries before it ever had a significant effect on him."

"Before which I would have died and taken the demon with me to the afterlife to never bother anyone ever again," Naruto said. "That was what it was supposed to do. By slowly absorbing the Kyuubi, it allowed me easier access to his chakra as time passed and also limited the possibility of him escaping from the seal back into the world. We would never have known about the extra feature at all until Ero-sennin here decided to play with it."

"Play with it?" Tsunade demanded.

"Yeah, play with it," Naruto nodded. Jiraiya scowled.

"I didn't play with it you brat, I was just observing it to make sure it was safe for you to use the Kyuubi's chakra," he sniffed huffily. Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, because activating and trying to fiddle with it is just observing," he said sarcastically while Tsunade growled from her chair at the sweating sannin.

"Now, now, Tsunade-him, let's not be hasty here," he sweated faintly.

SMACK.

The matching hole in the wall was instantly viewable. Naruto laughed.

"Good job, Obaa-chan," he said cheerily.

"Do you want to be next?" Naruto gulped.

"Anyway," he continued hurriedly, eyeing of the cracking fist of the Hokage with a grim determination, "Ero-sannin played with it, and it kind of did something unexpected. Basically, all that absorbing that should have happened over centuries got sped up. And it happened within a week instead. This means two things for me." He held up two fingers whilst grinning cheekily. "One, Kurama, Kyuubi no Kitsune, is dead. Very, very dead."

Tsunade's jaw dropped once more. Downstairs in the office room, the many workers wondered briefly what in the world was happening up in the office. It was impossible. The mightiest demon in existence was dead?

"How?" she asked breathily, her honey, brown eyes widened. She watched as Naruto's smile softened, becoming almost sad.

"Simple," he said softly, "I absorbed the Kyuubi's power and soul. It is now a part of me. So, can you guess wha the price was of finally killing the former Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Tsunade's face fell. There was only one way.

"You took his place," she whispered. Naruto nodded.

"Very true," he said sadly. "Kurama was defeated by my soul and the seal, but by absorbing his soul into my own and also his chakra, my body had no choice by to adjust into that of a demon in order to survive the process. That was point umber two by the way. Old Kyuubi gone. New one born. I'm not a human anymore, Baa-chan. I'm the new Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto dropped his gaze, fighting back the tears that were working their way to the surface. He was ashamed; ashamed and terrified. He was now the monster that everyone had always called him when he was a child. No longer could he deny their claims. He was the demon. Sure, he didn't kill all those villagers almost fifteen years ago. But he had taken in the soul of the one who did. And he remembered everything that had happened that night from the old Kyuubi's perspective. He didn't want to be hated, but he knew, now, that they had every right to do it. So, when he felt warm, loving arms wrap around his body, he was startled. He looked up into glistening brown eyes, over welling with love, compassion and pride.

"You are more human than any other person I know, Naruto," Tsunade said kindly, her hand stroking his whiskered cheek, "You may be a demon now, but that doesn't change who you are. You are Naruto Uzumaki, loyal shinobi of Konohagakure, and the one I see as my own little brother. That will never change, no matter what you are."

Naruto smiled, the first true smile he had ever smiled since the day he had changed forever. From the corner of the room, Jiraiya couldn't stop the small tear that trailed down his cheek.

"Thanks Baa-chan," he whispered softly, leaning into the hug greedily. He may be a demon now, but he swore he would never give into hatred and rage like the old one had. He would not let that happen, ever!

"Well, that's the main part of the story really," Jiraiya finally said after minutes had passed in silence. "The change happened after our first year together. He learnt a lot in the first year under me, but after the change he held all the knowledge of the Kyuubi along with his own. Basically, Naruto is a ten thousand year old library now. Probably smarter than the Nara's. I didn't have much more to teach him other than learning to control his now godly amounts of chakra and exploring the Elemental Nations to adjust to his new nature. He is largely the same, just with a little more bloodlust, a hell of a lot more brains, and more jutsu and fighting knowledge than all the Kage combined. Kurama was also a master of all five elements, fire being his favourite. So Naruto is now a master of all the elements as well. Although he tends to lean towards wind the most, being his elemental nature as a human."

"Amazing," Tsunade admitted. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Aw, not really," he said, laughing, while Tsunade shook her head and returned to her seat. She was about to continue quizzing the young boy – now demon – when a musical cry from her desk companion startled her. Naruto and Jiraiya looked towards the sound, curious.

"Damn it, I almost forgot why I called you here early," she swore, retrieving the letter from her desk and thrusting it towards Naruto. "Read it."

Now exceedingly curious, Naruto took one more look at the bird before lowering his eyes to the letter. As he got further and further into it, his eyes widened into bright blue orbs of shock. Silently, he handed the letter to Jiraiya, before sinking into his seat, mouth gaping like a fish. Jiraiya's reaction was unexpected.

"About bloody time!" he said nonchantly, ignoring the stunned expressions of both Naruto and Tsunade. "They're a bit late to get in contact with us though. His education should have started at eleven, not almost fifteen."

"You knew?" Tsunade said faintly.

"Of course, I was Minato's sensei after all," he said dismissively, "I was the one who covered for him here in the village while he went away to learn. It was a huge pain in the ass, but worth it. You should have seen some of the stuff he could do when he got back. It was scary." Jiraiya was blissfully unaware of Tsunade's growing rage.

"YOU KNEW!" she roared, launching herself forward.

SMACK.

Okay, three holes in the wall was getting to be a little too much. Writing a small note to remind Shizune to bill Jiraiya for the repair, Tsunade turned back to Naruto, who was still gaping silently. She thought he was about to go into shock, when a large smile returned and leapt into the air excitedly.

"Cool, I am so awesome," he crowed, laughing happily. "Not only am I an immortal demon fox now, but I'm a wizard. This is great!"

Shaking her head in exasperation, Tsunade turned to the Phoenix. "Do I need to write a note to this Professor or can you just tell him he is free to come now if he wishes it?" The Phoenix gave a large squawk before vanishing in a swirl of golden flames. Tsunade who had seen it arrive, sighed deeply before sinking back into her chair. Naruto had started crowing excitedly again at the impossible disappearance. It was then that Jiraiya climbed grumpily back into the room, rubbing at the third building egg on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Naruto's mind was spinning violently. A wizard. Him? Seriously. Of all the things he had expected on return to Konoha – a promotion, a few hot girlfriends, maybe even mild increases in foolhardy hatred and bigoted ignorance – his family history as magical practitioners sure as hell wasn't one of them. Barely able to contain the excitement running rampart through his body, he almost didn't notice when a tall, weirdly dressed man with a silver beard that rivalled the length of his own hair appeared.

Luckily, it wasn't a silent arrival, however.

POP.

"AHHHHYK!" Naruto shrieked. So lost in his own imagination was he that the crackling pop bought him harshly back to reality. Blue, slitted eyes blinking widely, he turned quickly on his heel to come face to face with who could only be Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"I believe a good evening is in order," the man smiled pleasantly, looking over the gaping occupants of the room with twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon glasses. Obviously accustomed to the shock received by others from his random and noisy appearances, the incredibly tall (much too inner Naruto's howling disgust – like seriously! What type of demon fox had a tiny, human form as a MALE? It just wasn't fair) wizard promptly sat himself down in one of Tsunade's office chairs.

"What… Ho-… Whe… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Tsunade screamed. Seriously, it was starting to get to her. Hokage she may be, but there was only so many weird and wonderful surprises she could handle in one night. Dumbledore chuckled lightly before turning his sharp gaze in her direction.

"I would assume you to be the current reigning Hokage of Konohagakure then?" he asked politely. Tsunade nodded. "Wonderful! Then let me introduce myself. Professor Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore. It is a great honour indeed to meet you dear lady."

Masking her smug pleasure (the brat and old pervert could really learn a thing or two from this guy), Tsunade gave a small bow in Dumbledore's direction before answering. "Lady Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. And I am assuming you to be Professor Dumbledore then?"

"Indeed," he replied.

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you have realised, we received your letter," Tsunade began, sitting up straight behind her desk and focusing her intense, profession gaze at the wizened old man before her. Naruto and Jiraiya were still gaping like idiots, but she chose to ignore that. "I must say, we were incredibly… well, surprised would be an understatement."

Again a chuckle, followed by the flicker of amused blue eyes darting towards the staring males. "Yes, I am most sorry for the upset. I had hoped Minato to be less secretive, but he had always been one to hold his cards to his chest, so to say."

"You can say that again," Jiraiya snorted. "The gaki wouldn't even tell me half of the things he learnt in that school of yours. Like appearing with a crack, for example." The last part was muttered grumpily. Dumbledore turned his beaming gaze towards the white-haired sannin.

"I would assume you to be Jiraiya-san then?" Dumbledore asked, much to the sannin's surprise. "Yes, Minato had mentioned you in his youth. In a way I will never quite forget. He was quite adamant we never met lest your, let me see, 'idiotic, perverted tendencies' accidentally 'rubbed off' on any of the teaching staff." Naruto snorted loudly with laughter while Tsunade hid a smirk. Jiraiya could only spin away and sulk about his 'lack of respect' in private.

Then it was Naruto's turn.

"And that then leaves you, my boy," Dumbledore said kindly, finally spinning his gaze towards Naruto. His eyes flickers briefly to the fuzzy ears and tails before settling their gaze completely onto his own slitted eyes "It is a pleasure to meet you, my boy. A pleasure. Your father was indeed one of my favourite students, a true prodigy. And I hear your mother was not half bad herself. Slightly less devoted, I have heard, but talented none the less. I cannot wait to see how you prosper yourself under our care."

"Ah, yeah, sure," Naruto muttered nervously. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but there was something in Dumbledore's gaze that made him feel… young. Like a child. Those ice blue eyes held so much warmth and wisdom within them that Naruto was feeling small and inexperienced in comparison. Despite his knowledge of ten thousand years. But, he wasn't Naruto Uzumaki (or Namikaze now) for nothing. Steeling himself, he spoke again. "So, you taught my dad, right? Are you sure I'm not just a normal shinobi or anything? I mean, I've never felt anything 'magical' about myself ever before. Maybe it skipped a generation."

"Normal," Tsunade added incredulously. Naruto chose to ignore her.

"I understand your concern, Naruto-kun," Naruto pouted slightly, "but I assure you I am not wrong. Even now I can feel the immense amounts of magical energy running within your magical core. It is quite impressive I must say. Very powerful."

"Yeah, probably thanks to fuzzy butt," Naruto grumbled. Dumbledore looked confused.

"I was, I must say, interested Naruto-kun when I arrived to find your strange extra body parts," he said curiously, eyes now visibly focusing on the twitching ears on the blonde boy's head. "I hope I'm not being to forward, but I am rather curious about them."

"IDIOT!" Tsunade scowled loudly, "You should have hidden them before he got here! What kind of immortal demon fox are you?"

Naruto looked down sheepishly. Yeah, that was a tad stupid of him. But it was a little late now. And Tsunade's big footed blurting had not helped the situation. Glaring back at his Hokage, whose mouth was wide with sheepish comprehension, he began the long story of Naruto's new change of species. Throughout the whole explanation, Dumbledore's calm, warm gaze did not shift from Naruto's own. He didn't speak, just listened, nodding every now and then to show he understood. By the end of it, he just watched in contemplation, before sighing softly.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said simply, to which Naruto sweat dropped.

Not any more unexpected than you appearing with a pop, Naruto thought.

"I don't see any problem with your situation whatsoever," Dumbledore continued, breaking into a small smile, "Your parents were both fine students of my school, and I have no doubt whatsoever that you will be as well. It may be better if we hide the furry extras during terms and keep the secret among ourselves, but I see no problems at all."

"Sweet!" Naruto crowed. He had to admit, he was slightly nervous the old wizard would not want him now that he wasn't normal. Or as normal as people were at a school of magic, anyway. With that aspect done, Naruto zoned out of the following conversation, his thoughts revolving around instant disappearing acts, exciting magics and curious creatures. He was all but drooling by the time Tsunade snapped him back to the present.

"Huh, what?" he said abruptly. Tsunade scowled.

"Nice to see you weren't listening, gaki," she snapped. Naruto just grinned cheekily. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. It was just about the additional Anbu guard being sent to protect the school. I've made sure to send my top Anbu agents, excluding any from the current generation, to make up the team. Although I did want Kakashi to lead the squad. What do you think?"

"That's cool, baa-chan, I don't care if Kakashi-sensei finds out," Naruto shrugged. "I mean, he knows everything else apart from the whole now-a-demon-thing, which I'm going to be hiding anyway, so no big deal."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, brat!" she howled, throwing a kunai sharply at the grinning boy. Naruto dodged safely, letting the sharp weapon to thud into the wall behind his head. Dumbledore only laughed.

"A truly delightful relationship," he mused. Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya just stared. "You all must clearly care for one another. I can see it in the way to interact. It's good to know the son of Minato and his wife found such caring guardians."

"Of course, the most Gallant Jiraiya, awe-inspiring Toad Sage and self-acclaimed super-pervert was instrumental in the care and well-being of my student's only son," Jiraiya beamed, posing stupidly before the group. Tsunade scowled. Naruto groaned. Dumbledore only blinked.

"I'm beginning to begin to see why Minato was so against us meeting."

BAM.

With a fourth Jiraiya hole to be fixed and a headache the size of a mountain to drink away, Tsunade was nearing her limit.

"Alright, I'm think we have covered just about everything here," she said seriously, once more gaining the room's attention. "Dumbledore-san has agreed to return in six months' time to transport both yourself and the Anbu squad, Naruto, to a location in the Outside World to prepare for the school year. We will be convening in this office on the 25th of August. Does that suit everyone?"

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded.

"Hai, Baa-chan," Naruto cheered.

"No respect in this stupid place," Jiraiya sulked. Tsunade just sighed.

"Okay, anything I am missing?"

"No, that seems to be all," Dumbledore said pleasantly as he stood up from the seat. He began to head to the door before he froze. "Oh, silly me. How could I have forgotten? Naruto, I have something for you."

From the sleeve of his strange blue clothing (which Naruto likened uncomfortably to a dress) Dumbledore pulled out a long, crooked wooden wand. Naruto's eyes gleamed excitedly as he watched the silver-haired man flick it gracefully in a practiced motion, before stowing it safely back in his sleeve. Naruto frowned.

"Was it supposed to do something?" he began asking, before with another loud POOF, an enormous pile of books cascaded from the rook and buried Naruto in a pile of pages.

"Your reading material," Dumbledore announced to the petrified, groaning blonde. "This is the material you have missed over the four years of schooling you were absent, as well as a few extra titles I believe you will find informative. I expect each and every single one to be read and understood by the time I return in six months. Your theory must be perfect if you are going to be able to thoroughly catch up on the practical side."

Naruto nodded mutely, staring at the mountains of books around him. He gulped. He'd never been much of a reader before, but with Kyuubi's influence, he found that knowledge was quite fascinating. Not to mention full of power. But still. That was a LOT of reading. Deciding that there was no time like the present, he picked up the first book in reach, Transfiguration for Beginners, and began to read. Dumbledore chuckled once more.

"I dare say you will enjoy them all," he said, before spinning back to the Hokage, "It was a pleasure to meet you madam, but I must be moving on. It is still a school year beyond the Barrier, and I really must return. We have had quite a busy one what with a certain competition taking place at our school. But I digress."

"Of course," Tsunade answered, bowing again, "I will prepare the Anbu team promptly. We will be waiting for your return eagerly." Her eyes twitched towards the wide eyed, drooling blonde demon fox. She scowled. "Some more than others," she muttered.

"Have a pleasurable six months, madam Hokage," he bowed, before with an equally loud pop to his arrival. He disappeared. Naruto looked up just long enough to watch his future headmaster vanish.

"I have got to get him to teach me that," he breathed in awe. Tsunade's brow twitched. All she need was for a certain, prank-easy blonde to learn how to appear out of nowhere with no indication other than a pop. There was no way in hell.

"Yes, well brat, you have work to do and I have a mission to organise, so how about you gather up those books and head on back to your apartment," Tsunade said pleasantly. Barely paying attention, the demon fox nodded, and without putting down his book, stood up from the ground. Gathering the piles with his nine long tails, he gave the Hokage a small cheeky grin, stuck his tongue out at the still pouting Jiraiya, and then vanished from the room in a swirl of wind and leaves. Tsunade sighed.

"Seriously," she said to Jiraiya who had finally moved towards the centre of the room, "Why can't Minato's family ever be normal? There is always something going on with that lot. Kushina as well!" Jiraiya could only laugh.

"If you think this is bad, you should wait until he comes back," Jiraiya grinned, "Minato was quite a master of tricks and disguises after learning at that place, and with Naruto's already prank-heavy genes, new kitsune tendencies, and a whole lot of knowledge and power that no one in the entire Elemental nations has, what do you think is going to happen once he is done?"

Tsunade paled dramatically. "Oh god," she whispered, "I've doomed us all."

The entire Hokage tower was then thoroughly horrified by the hysterical crying that echoed from the Hokage's office after that moment. They could only pray that this was another sake temper tantrum, and nothing more sinister was set into action. If only they knew…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

August the twenty fourth had come. The day before the long awaited deadline. To say six months passed quickly for Naruto was an understatement; the time practically flew by. Upon dragging every copy of the Hogwarts curriculum back to his small apartment on the outskirts of Konoha, Naruto promptly locked himself away and began to delve into the volumes of information at his fingertips. The outside world stopped mattering. His friends of old took a back seat. Hell, he even started to ignore any and all of the Hokage's summons to her office as the weeks passed. He was hooked, utterly and irreversibly hooked, and no one was going to stop him until he was done.

It was a good thing too, because it actually took him the entire six months to properly absorb every piece of information that he could from the books. Not for the first time, he thoroughly thanked the old Kyuubi no Kitsune for his astounding memory retention and comprehension abilities. Unlike his days at school when he was young, everything seemed to make sense. Everything that is, except for the irritating art of divination. No matter how much he seemed to read up on the subject, not a single aspect computed in his vast, analytical mind.

Most people would have given up. After all, divination was an elective subject. If he didn't like it he could certainly take up another course, such as Ancient Ruins or Muggle Studies. But Naruto wasn't most people. With the integrated mind of an all knowing demon fox, he now found that struggling with a subject just was not ok.

"STUPID GOD-DAMNED BALLS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs somewhere during the fourth month of his studies. He was focusing greatly on the art of crystal ball reading, and for the life of him he couldn't see how a sane, normal person could possible expect to see anything worthwhile in a ball of solid glass! It was stupid.

That wasn't the only thing he struggled with. Aside with the dilemma of perfecting an art he absolutely sucked at, Naruto also found it hard to continue studying without being able to actually practice what he was learning. Potions especially. While transfiguration seemed interesting, changing forms of things was something he could do every day with the thousands of jutsu at his disposal. Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts were just other ways of causing mayhem (in Naruto's mind in any case) but Potions was unique. The ability to brew a liquid of luck or cause an everlasting sleep drew him in firmly. It was nothing he had ever heard of in the Shinobi Nations before, and so, it fascinated him.

But, even with the evil subject and practical magic cravings, he pushed through, and by the 24th of August was finally sealing away his countless magical novels into scrolls to be taken with ease to the Hogwarts School. Falling into bed that night exhausted, Naruto could hardly wait for 9am tomorrow; the time Dumbledore was set to arrive, so that his next bizarre and totally unexpected journey could begin.

* * *

"*SNOOOOORRRRE*"

The low, grumbling sound echoed from the blonde's throat, pulling unwilling neighbours from the clutches of sleep and simultaneously infuriating the twitching Hokage standing with her fist raised at the front door. 9am had finally come…

And passed.

Over an hour ago.

And still, that soon-to-be-very-battered-blonde was snoozing away like it was any other day. Tsunade, her patience quickly evaporating (not that she had any anyway), steeled her steel edged glare at the door and counted. One. Two.

"NARUTOOOO!" she howled, bashing open the front door with a bang and storming into the boy's bedroom. Hauled from sleep, Naruto shot up into a sitting position in bed, blinking around stupidly in the morning light.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do it!" he announced in a hurry, before everything settled down from his morning delirium and he noticed the fuming presence of his pseudo-elder sister. "Oh, morning baa-chan. Didn't see you there. What are you doing here so early, huh?"

BAM.

After a fifteen minute beating, ten minutes of high volume arguing, five minutes of hurried dressing and a further five of travel, the growling Hokage and her black and blue charge finally arrived in one (semi) piece back at the office. Naruto was mumbling sadistically to himself, eyes glinting dangerously as his gaze darted back and forth from Tsunade to the wall.

"It's nice to see you again, Naruto-kun," Dumbledore said amusedly from his seat by the Hokage's desk. He was wearing a vivid purple robe this time, complimented by a purple, star covered pointed hat. Naruto looked up from his plotting, gave a final hiss at Tsunade, before smiling.

"Nice to see you again, old man," he said happily. Until a chakra-coated fist landed squarely on the top of his skull.

"Be respectful, brat," Tsunade hissed as Naruto cried out in outraged pain and irritation. Dumbledore could only watch on as the madness escalated into yet another broadcasted argument. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Naruto Namikaze would be a very interesting addition to his school this year.

Seeing that the fight was not going to stop without a mediator, he loudly cleared his throat. The noise cut off, and two vicious glares spun his way.

"Now, now, no need to look so serious," he said, ignoring the killing intent directed in his direction, "As much fun as it is watching you showing your affection for each other," queue loud growls, "I am on a tight schedule and must plead we move onwards. The Anbu team has already been successfully sent on ahead to Hogwarts School, an unexpected benefit of Naruto-kun's lateness, and so it is time to move onto the next aspect. Being Naruto's own departure."

"Of course," Tsunade said seriously, straightening out her clothing where that blonde brat had ruffled them. She spun her brown eyes towards her little brother, softening. "Are you ready for this, Naruto? If you feel yourself struggling you can always return to Konoha."

"Yeah right baa-chan," Naruto scoffed loudly, "As if I'm going to pass up on learning magic! I mean, what is cooler than a demon fox magician?" He laughed at the exasperated expression on Tsunade's face. Suddenly, he found himself pulled forward, straight into the tightening arms of his godmother.

"You be careful, brat," she whispered in his ear as she held him closely. "I know you're on the outside world, but here you are still being hunted. Even more so than usual due to Jiraiya's idiotic fiddling. Don't do anything stupid. Keep the ears a secret. And come back safe for crying out loud!"

"I will, baa-chan," Naruto said softly, before pulling away from the hug. Then he grinned. "Besides, nothing can stop me now that I'm the amazing Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Demon Fox extraordinaire and now epic wizard in training!" He finished his announcement with a large, Jiraiya imitating flourish. Tsunade sighed.

"Go away before that idiot pervert can corrupt you any further," she snapped.

Saluting mock seriously, Naruto made his way over to the patiently waiting professor, who smiled down on him warmly and held out his arm.

"Time to go then, Naruto-kun," he said. Naruto frowned, reaching out his hand to the obviously proffered arm.

"So how are we going to g-," his hand clamped down on Dumbledore's arm and with a pulling, squeezing sensation, they were gone.

* * *

"Never again. Never, ever, ever, EVER again!"

Naruto had quickly decided apparition was not his mode of transportation. Even now after five minutes of retching his guts onto the pavement of a street, the nauseating, stretching, squeezing feeling refused to leave him alone, resulting in a foul tempered demon fox and a highly amused elder wizard.

"I am most terribly sorry," Dumbledore said sincerely, although his eyes seemed to twinkle with more than just sympathy, "I should have given you the warning early. Side-along apparition does come with a rather uncomfortable feeling for unexperienced travellers."

"Uncomfortable?" Naruto questioned incredulously. Dumbledore just chuckled lightly.

After another few moments of taming his churning stomach and righting his spinning world, Naruto was good to go, and the silver-haired wizard promptly spun on his heel and began walking swiftly down the road. Frowning, Naruto jogged to his side and followed.

"So… where are we exactly?" he asked curiously, looking around at the brick house lined streets, cobblestone roads and glowing street lights with an interested gaze. The design of this place was nothing like the familiar set out of Konoha. "I mean, I know we have travelled to beyond the barrier surrounding the Elemental Nations, but you never let me know where in the hell you have taken me. All I know is that Hogwarts is located somewhere in the middle of Scotland."

"I see you have been reading my materials properly then," Dumbledore said happily. Naruto nodded. "Most excellent. But, we are not in Scotland. We are in fact in England, its capital city London to be precise. You will be staying here with a certain… group… until you are put on the train to Hogwarts in three days' time."

"A group?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, a group. They are some of my oldest and most trusted colleagues and I believe you will get along swimmingly. Some of them have a few children around your age," inwardly Dumbledore chuckled at the tame description of 'few', "that you can get to know. It really is the best place for you to begin your educational journey with."

"Right," Naruto muttered, falling silent. He wanted nothing more than to question further, but for some reason, he was getting the vibe to stay silent. At least for the moment. Maybe Dumbledore, or these group members, would be more open when they arrived.

Closing his mouth and looking ahead, Naruto instead focused on the new people he was soon to meet. Admittedly, he was excited to talk to people his own age who didn't have any misconceptions about him. The fuzzies were firmly hidden beneath a kitsune illusion (an ability he had joyously discovered in the archives of Kurama's memories – much to Tsunade's disgust when he developed the ability to not only hide his fox features, but place interesting extra bits on the bodies of others that refused to be dispelled by their unhappy victims) and he now appeared as a completely Average-Joe civilian. Normal. Human. It was a welcome and exciting change, and he only hoped he would finally be accepted for himself instead of what he carried – or was, now.

It wasn't long and the odd pair was halting out the front of a row of identical houses. The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked quietly. He was about to continue on when he noticed something extremely odd. His jaw dropped.

They were standing in between two houses on the street name Grimauld Place; number eleven and number thirteen. Where number twelve should have been located was a completely blank spot, as if the entire house had been obliterated from the face of the earth, leaving behind only a large, dirt hole in the ground between the houses. What was odd, however, even more so than the gap, was the strange, silver shimmer that seemed to hang over the area, highlighting odd, looming shapes from behind what Naruto could only think of as a veil. He rubbed his eyes, blinking hard.

"Whoa," he muttered, gaping at the sight with thoroughly impressed eyes. Dumbledore looked down curiously. Naruto explained. "That hole. It's… like… glowing. It's the weirdest thing I have ever seen before, and I have seen so much crap on missions you'd think that would be impossible."

"What hole are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" Dumbledore frowned. He stared hard at the houses. Naruto noticed that as Dumbledore looked, his eyes seemed to dart over the hole completely, focusing instead on the middle of the air between the houses numbered eleven and thirteen. Like something invisible was residing there. An excited expression burst into being.

"Wow, this is magic, isn't it?" Naruto crowed enthusiastically, startling Dumbledore from his gazing, "That's why I can't see a house in the space between number eleven and thirteen. It's like its being veiled from me."

Dumbledore's eyes, almost unnoticeably, widened slightly, before an amused and merry twinkle again returned to his eyes. He looked down seriously at the young, jumping blonde, focusing his gaze right through Naruto's head, as if seeing into his soul. Naruto twitched uncomfortably before the twinkling blue eyes regained their warmth.

"You are indeed correct, Naruto," Dumbledore smiled, gesturing towards the houses, "What you are seeing is the usually unnoticeable effect of the Fidelius Charm. It is supposed to make the protected property undetectable by all except the secret keeper and those he has entrusted the secret with. It seems with your demonic nature, the effect is not quite as, well, effective."

"Yep, definitely awesome," Naruto nodded. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Anyway, I should think we should go in," he said, stepping forward, "I have already alerted the group inside of my imminent arrival, although you are a surprise for upon entry. By the way, it is my pleasure to welcome you, Naruto, to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Located at Number Twelve Grimauld Place, London."

The minute the words left Dumbledore's smiling lips, the silvering shimmering seemed to harden. With a quiver in the air, the veil shattered, dispersing into a thousand sparkling crystals before disappearing and revealing the house beyond. Naruto walked up the worn stone steps, following the beaming Dumbledore, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

Naruto stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. He could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Naruto heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.

Dumbledore, now comfortably inside the house, stepped past the critically evaluating Naruto and strode confidentially and silently down the hallway. Turning back, he gestured welcomingly for Naruto to following, disappearing behind a door and out of sight. Nervous now, Naruto followed.

The first thing he noticed as he stepped cautiously through the gloom was the sound of chatting voices from the end of the next room Dumbledore had stepped through. A closed door, illuminated by a soft yellow light slipping through the cracks, closed gently behind Dumbledore's impressive frame. Naruto heard the noise splutter out, followed by a vigorous increase in volume and density. Obviously there was a large crowd out there, and the wizard was well liked.

Steeling himself (because an immortal demon fox was DEFINETELY not afraid of the room of people hiding behind the door) Naruto took a deep breath, crossed the darkened room and slowly pushed open the door into the room beyond. His blue eyes darted around, taking in the sight with amusement.

The first thing he noticed, apart from Dumbledore standing erectly by the back wall and watching patiently for Naruto's entry, was the size of the room and the amount of people in it. Twelve loudly talking people (with a shocking amount of redheads) were screaming their opinions and insults across the room. In particular, two identical teenagers, both with vivid orange locks, were standing at opposite ends of the large dining table and screaming loudly at each other, adding to their match the chucking of a large, round, silver object that a brown haired girl with a flustered appearance was chasing back and forth to retrieve. Another couple of teenagers, another redhead and a black haired kid in glasses, were roaring with laughter as they watched, while in the corner by Dumbledore, the various adults were talking animatedly with the recently arrived Dumbledore, who despite his amusement, looked far to use to such an environment.

All in all, it was chaos, and Naruto loved every second of it. Inside, his inner kitsune was jumping around excitedly, thinking and planning of the perfect way to add to the overall mayhem. Outer Naruto just burst into laughter.

Silence fell onto the room, but Naruto was still uncontrollably cackling, holding his stomach with tight hands.

"Who's that?" one voice asked (it was one of the twins, the one standing at the far end of the room).

"Dunno, brother," the matching boy shrugged, staring at the hysterically laughing Naruto with a confused expression. "He just sort of-,"

"Turned up-,"

"Here, right?" he finished.

Dumbledore, noticing that Naruto was far too gone to offer any hint of introduction, chuckled lightly, before clearing his throat and gaining the attention of the stunned room. He turned towards the adults, in particular the suspiciously glaring Sirius Black.

"There is no reason for alarm," he said softly, instantly gaining all attention. Apart from Naruto. His roaring laughter had subsided into breathless panting on the floor, collapsed onto his back. His blue eyes were glazed with humour, not even slightly paying the barest inch of attention. Maybe he had inherited more of Kushina than he had given credit for. It was a worrying thought.

"This boy is the reason for my visit here tonight," Dumbledore continued reassuringly, "He will be starting at Hogwarts School this year, along with the fifth years, as a sort of transfer from another magical school. His name is Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the room. Naruto looked up, finally past his manic laughter, to see a broken glass cup shattered at the feet of a tall, dark haired man with soulful black eyes. The man's gaze was locked on Naruto's own figure, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Did… you say… Namikaze?" he all but breathed, hands shaking slightly. Beside him, a brown haired man was also staring in shock. Confused, Naruto nodded. He was about to open his mouth to speak again when the black haired man was surging forward, and before Naruto could blink, pulled him into tight, unrelenting arms.

"What…" Naruto started, before being interrupted by the addition of another pair of arms from his back. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the brown haired man, eyes closed and flooded with shedding tears. To say he was slightly confused was an understatement.

"Finally, you're back home, finally," the dark haired man was muttering, "It took you long enough you old fool, but you came back to us."

The brown haired man at his back nodded in agreement to the words, hugging Naruto tighter in response. Now utterly and totally confused, Naruto had had enough. Closing his eyes and focusing his chakra, he vanished from their arms, startling both men, before reappearing in a leaf shunshin besides Dumbledore.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" he asked loudly, eyes gleaming with determination, "I don't even know you two and you are strangling me tighter than the stupid old bat back home. Who are you and how the hell do you know my last name?"

It was silent in the dining room, not a sound was made by a single member. The two men shared a meaningful gaze, before looking up fondly at the frowning blonde demon fox. The black eyed man chuckled.

"Of course I know who you are, Naruto," the man said, black eyes locked on Naruto's own, "It would be a damn shame if I didn't recognise the name of my very own godson."

Not for the first time in the last six months, Naruto felt his jaw plummet violently into the floor. Baa-chan was right. His life was way too complicated for his own good.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Godfather... Godfather... Godfather... Wait, Godfather?

"WHAT!" After almost five minutes of stunned contemplation, Naruto's glass shattering reply bellowed across the room. "You can't be my godfather! The Ero-sennin is my godfather!"

Recovering from the ear battering screech, the man with warm brown eyes and greying brown hair stepped forward. A small smile was painted across his aged face, which was heavily lined with bags and stress wrinkles. Naruto frowned slightly. Surely he wasn't that old? His personal scent, which baffled Naruto's strong nose with its heavy undertone of wolf and primal instinct, certainly seemed young.

"You are most certainly your mother's son, Naruto," the man laughed softly as he stopped in front of the blonde kitsune. "I remember she had an impressive set of lungs on her too. Minato sure seemed to be on the receiving end of them on more than one occasion."

"Ha," the black eyed man snorted, "You can say that again."

"You are correct, of course," the brown haired man continued, "I do believe your parents chose a set of godparents for you from the other side of your family. We never had the chance to meet them, but I understand they were named Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-san."

"Yeah, yeah, that's them," Naruto nodded quickly, "Ero-sennin and the old bat. But how do you know who they are?"

"Do I really have to say it again, you idiot!" the black haired man sighed, exasperated. "They were one set of your godparents. From their home town. They picked you another set from our world, here in wizarding England. Remus and I were supposed to look after you if anything ever happened to them. But one day they just disappeared, about two weeks before you were due to be born. Stopped writing and dropped all contact."

Naruto's face fell. Well that would explain it then. Two weeks before he was born. Meaning the two weeks they needed to prepare for his birth. A Jinchuriki in labour needed more preparation than an average childbirth after all in order to keep the biju contained. And then...

"I'm sorry, but they're dead," Naruto said harshly, eyes hardening. He watched as the faces of the two men fell, pain clearly expressed within their eyes. A twinge of guilt surged in his heart. Maybe he could have been nicer about it.

Naruto watched as the brown haired man sighed, run his hands through his mane of shaggy hair. He turned knowing brown eyes and a sad smile in Naruto's direction once more.

"We figured as much," he admitted eventually, "Minato and Kushina never told us where it was they actually originated from, just that it was far away and almost impossible to travel too. When they didn't come back, and we heard nothing about the birth, we figured you had all, well, passed on." He fell silent for a moment.

"But, I'm glad to be proven wrong about you in any case," the black haired man grinned. "It's nice to finally meet my godson. You look a hell of a lot like old Minato. It's almost scary how much to be honest."

"Indeed," the brown haired man nodded.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot," Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, before he froze. "Hang on a second! I don't even know you yet!"

The two men blanched, before bursting out in roars of laughter.

"Sorry," the black haired man laughed, "I was so caught up I completely forgot you wouldn't know who we are. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. Number one godfather, of course."

The brown haired man beside him frowned.

"Now, now Sirius, you know we are all equal, Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-san as well." He turned to Naruto smiling. "Remus Lupin. It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto."

"Likewise," Naruto smiled.

Completely ignored by the family-ish reunion, the rest of the kitchen was gaping in shock. Multiple red headed people were gasping like fish, mouths flopping open as the meaning behind those truths began to sink in. The girl with bushy brown hair gasped, her eyes darting towards the stunned looking black haired boy with the round glasses.

"Harry," she squeaked loudly, gaining the entire kitchen's attention, "Doesn't that mean you are sort of family too? I mean, Sirius is your godfather, and his godfather, so that means..."

Naruto looked over at the black haired boy with the odd, lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Blue eyes widened as the information computed, before in true Naruto style, he disappeared from his spot and reappeared sitting on the table next to the black haired boy. A wide, excited grin spread across his face.

"Sweet, your Sirius' god kid too then? That means were cousins. Um, sort of. I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"Harry Potter," the boy answered, smiling widely as well, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." One of the red headed boys nodded in greeting, and the brown haired girl smiled shyly. Naruto allowed his gaze to linger over the two for a moment, before returning it to Harry and smiling shyly.

"You know, you're the first sort of family member I have ever had," he admitted softly, much to the shock of most of the room, "Hope we can be friends."

Harry nodded, too confused to talk. First family member ever? Surely Naruto hadn't lived without family. That was just horrible. But still, the haunted sadness buried within those sky blue eyes, so similar to his own sense of loss, told nothing but the truth.

"Well," Dumbledore finally interrupted, smiling brightly at the gathered congregation, "I'm glad you have all gotten aquatinted. The main reason I stopped by was to introduce young Naruto to you all," Naruto pouted angrily at the mention of 'young', "And ask you to look after him until term begins. Molly," he turned towards a plump, friendly looking red head, "I trust you might be able to take him down to Diagon Alley before the start of term? He has most of the required books, but he needs the essentials. I'll leave a list behind for him to double check."

"It would be a pleasure," the woman named Molly nodded, beaming over towards the embarrassed blonde.

"Alright then," Dumbledore said, "Then it is time for my departure. I'm afraid I have much to do before term begins and must be off." He turned towards Naruto, eyes turning serious. "Stay out of trouble, Naruto. You may be here now, but that by no means you can be flippant. I very much doubt your godmother would be pleased if she heard of any trouble." In other words, I know all about the Akutsuki and just because they are back in the Elemental Continents doesn't mean you can be stupid and draw attention to yourself. Naruto hated to be scolded over something he hadn't done yet. Seriously, it wasn't like he was planning too much trouble. Sort of. Not really. Okay, it was in the plans, but nothing too explosive.

...

"Hai hai old geezer," Naruto said, rolling his eyes much to the amusement of the children and adults alike in the room, "No pranks, I got ya." He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the set of twins perk up in a snap when the infamous p word was uttered.

"Very good," Dumbledore chuckled. He spoke a few quiet words to the adults in the room, smiled once again to the entire group, before spinning on his heel and exiting out the door. The group listened in silence until they heard the distinct click of the front door bolting shut once again after the aged wizard. Then all eyes spun in the direction of the new house guest.

"Ah, hi?" Naruto tried. Then it began.

"Hey, how old are you exactly? Dumbledore said you'd be entering fifth year so you must be around fifteen right?" Hermione as in a flash, leaning forward eagerly.

"Did I hear you say pranks, my young friend?" one of the twins beamed.

"I'm sure he did brother," the other nodded sagely.

"Do we have a new accomplice?" the first asked excitedly. The second just laughed loudly.

"How did you do that disappearing trick," Ron asked from Naruto's other side. His brown eyes were wide and his mouth was all but hanging open. "It was wicked! I've never seen a wizard do that before. Is it apparating? But wait, fifth years aren't supposed to be apparating, right?"

"So, Naruto, tell me about your life back home? It's been a lifetime since I heard about you and your parents," Sirius said eagerly, bounding up to the table like a large, shaggy dog. "I bet you were quite the lady killer there, huh? Your father had to beat them off with a stick!"

"Can you show me the disappearing trick?" Ron said louder over the noise.

"Prank buddy prank buddy prank buddy!" the twins sang.

"Seriously though, if you aren't at least our age you should consider going down a grade. Fifth year is O. year after all," Hermione lectured.

Naruto didn't know which person to turn to. His face was growing more and more flustered, until finally, someone spoke up over the cacophony of noise.

"ENOUGH!" Molly Weasley howled! The room fell silent in an instant. Naruto gulped. The kind older woman suddenly looked a lot scarier. He would NEVER get on her bad side. "The poor boy has only just arrived here and you lot are already harassing the dear," she scolded the room sternly as she walked around the table to rest her hands on Naruto's shoulders. "He doesn't even know any of us here. Now stop badgering him and introduce yourselves or you can all go to bed!"

"Well, you already know me," Ron started, gesturing to his chest, "but just to let you know I'm a fifth year too. So is Hermione." She nodded proudly before pointing to a shiny red and gold emblazoned badge pinned to her clothes.

Next were the twins.

"I'm Fred," said one.

"I'm George," said the other.

"Hang on, I changed my mind," said the first, "I'm Gred."

"Ah, that means I'm Forge then."

They both nodded in agreement, leaving Naruto more confused than he was before they introduced themselves. He ignored them both however in favour of turning towards a blushing red headed girl.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she said softly, "I'm in fourth year."

With that, the children were introduced. Mrs Weasley beamed.

"Now you already know Sirius and Remus so I won't bother introducing them to you again," she said kindly, patting him gently, "but I'm Molly and that I my husband, Arthur." She pointed to a balding red head at the end of the table, who waved pleasantly. "It's lovely to have you with us dear. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Naruto said softly. He felt... happy. So many people, and every single one of them exuded kindness and acceptance. It was something he had never felt before. The older woman tushed.

"Now, it is quite late here," she announced suddenly, turning towards the rest of the children, "We need an early night if you are to be up early to finish off the cleaning and start preparing for the school term. Naruto dear, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with harry and Ron now would you? It will be a squeeze, but that way you might get used to living in a dormitory a bit quicker."

"Not at all," Naruto quickly assured, "I'm happy to be wherever you place me. Thank you for letting me stay her with you all."

"Anything, Naruto, you are family after all," Sirius said warmly. With that, they stood, filing out of the large kitchen in a single line and heading towards the large staircase in the main hallway. Yawns were muttered, eyes drooped, as one by one they ascended the stairs.

"We're in this one," Harry said softly, gesturing lightly towards the first door on the left of the hallway. Naruto nodded and followed the two boys into the room.

They dressed quickly and silently. Naruto, not wanting to unseal all his things, decided to just sleep in his boxers. Pulling off his clothes, he flopped down onto the foldout bed that had magically been squished into the room in the time between Mrs Weasley mentioning the arrangement and Naruto walking through the door.

"So weird," he muttered tiredly as he allowed his eyes to slip close. He grunted a sleeping goodnight to the other room inhabitants, got comfortable, and quickly descended into a deep and refreshing sleep. He had only just met these people, this family of his on the other side of the world, but already he felt as if he had known them for years. He felt safer now lying in a room of strangers than he ever had under the scrutiny of Konoha's population. Truly, he understood why his parents visited so much before they died. It was safe. It was warm. It was another home.


End file.
